Her Green Eyes
by BehrendBabe
Summary: Hermione has been plauged by her eyes for the longest time. She finally gets what she wants in the end, but what does it take first? Femme Slash, don't like don't read. one shot, maybe.


Green. Green has always been my favorite color. It's the color of the trees, the color of the grass between my toes. It's the color my room is painted. And now, it's the color of the eyes that haunt my dreams. Her eyes. Her glorious eyes that can capture my soul.

Her eyes are more compelling to me than a new book. They act as a tunnel that I just want to run down. Her eyes always captivate me, making me stare off into space for no reason. Like now. Oh shit, I should be paying attention, Snape might get pissed.

Snapping back into reality, I finish out the rest of DADA trying not to think of those beautiful green eyes. Walking out into the corridor from class, I here the voice that belongs to those amazing eyes.

"Hermione!" she calls out to me.

Turning, I smile at the younger woman running to me. Briefly I dream of her running into my arms like a lost lover, but I quickly discard the thought. "Hey Gin, what's up?"

Returning my smile, she gave her trademark half-smirk, stopping a few feet before me. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me study for transfiguration tonight?"

"Sure thing, how about tonight after dinner? In my bedroom? Lavender and Pavarti won't come in until late, so it'll be quiet," I answered her.

"Great, thanks Hermione, I owe you one," she replied in a rush.

"Don't think anything of it, see you tonight," I turned away to walk to my next class. Turning the corner, I ran into a wall of solid steel. Or at least, that's what it felt like. In all reality, I ran into the one person that I despised.

"Malfoy," I spit out.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he clucked disapprovingly.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" I asked disgusted.

"Want? From you? What could I possibly want from you?" he asked venomously.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your daddy? I'm sure he'd tell you what to do. At least, he would if he wasn't in Azkaban."

"Shut your mouth you filthy mudblood. At least I'm not pining after my best friend."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, finally feeling nervous.

"Weaslette. You're in love with her. And all she sees you as is a study tool. How pathetic."

"You're lying, she doesn't see me as just a study tool," I denied quickly, refusing to believe his lies.

"But you are in love with her. I knew it. Your pathetic Granger. You'll never be more than a bookworm to her, a resource to use when she's in a jam. How sad," he said, turning and walking away from me. His words slowly sinking in, I went through the rest of my classes.

By the end of the day, I had convinced myself that Ginny only liked me for my intelligence, and that she would never care for me the way I did for her. Needless to say, by the time dinner came and went, I was in quite a foul mood. Storming inside my room, I threw my bags onto my trunk and collapsed onto my bed. I was quite content to stay there all night. Soon though, a light knock resounded on the wooden door. I ignored it intently, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

Soon, a light creak told me that the door was being opened, and light footsteps padded to my bed. "Hermione?"

It was her. Shit. I forgot I was supposed to help her study. Dammit, why me?

"Hermione?" she asked again cautiously, putting a feather light hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Gin," I finally answered, rolling over to look past her shoulder at the wall.

"What happened today?" she asked gently, shifting so she could face me fully.

"Nothing, just Malfoy talking is all," I answered truthfully.

"What did the ferret have to say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said, attempting to sit up. A hand on my shoulder stopped me however, and I looked up to see those searching green eyes. I was doomed, I could never lie to those innocent eyes.

"I will worry about it, because you're my best friend, and I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't care. Now what the hell did the bastard say so I can go kick his ass," she answered, looking me straight in the eyes.

Looking away shamefully, I realized that I had been a fool to believe Malfoy. "He said that you were only using me as a study tool, that you didn't actually like me or anything."

"I'm going to kick that little ferrets ass all the way to Azkaban to see his father, how dare he say such shit," she started to rant, getting ready to stand up. She stopped suddenly though, and looked back down at me. "You believed him?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I, well, I," I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Hermione, how could you believe such crap? You mean the world to me, I could never use you as a tool like that," she said, sitting back down to just stare at me. I looked up and saw the hurt that was foremost in those amazing green eyes, and the love that was right behind it.

"I'm sorry Gin, I guess I just let him get to me. I know I'm your best friend, I'm sorry I ever let him get to me," I sat up to give her a hug. "You mean the world to me to, I love you," I whispered to her, hugging her tightly. Leaning back just a bit so I could look into her eyes, I was surprised by her lips meeting mine. My eyelids fluttering closed, I leaned into the kiss, pushing all my feelings into the moment.

After a moment, we both pulled away, sheepishly grinning to each other.

"I love you Hermione, as more than a sister. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just," I silenced her though with another kiss, her words becoming mumbles.

Pulling a centimeter away, I whispered, "I love you too Ginny. I have for awhile, I just didn't want to lose you as a friend first," I pulled away to look into her glorious eyes. They were sparkling again, this time full with love. She grinned and looked down to were our hands had somehow latched together.

"What does this make us then?" she asked uncertainly. Looking back up to me, I pushed one her auburn strands behind her ear before answering.

"I'd love for you to be my girlfriend. We won't tell anyone until we're both ready."

"What if they don't accept us?" she asked, her eyes finally portraying a whisper of fear.

Giving her a gentle grin, I gave her a hug and whispered into her ear, "I can make it through anything as long as you're at my side."


End file.
